Passing On
by blubelle
Summary: One-Shot “Abomination!” An unwanted child of the zodiac is born. How is the child connected to the Fruits basket characters we love? It’s kind of sad but nothing that’ll make you cry. It does have a happy ending. Set much later. I don't own anything.


Passing On  
  
By: Blubelle  
  
Summary: "Abomination!" An unwanted child of the zodiac is born. How is the child connected to the Fruits basket characters we love? Please read, it's kind of sad, but nothing that'll make you cry. It does have a happy ending. Set much later than the anime, you'll just have to see how much. Please read and review!  
  
Finally I'm back! Well-hell, I've kinda strayed from my previous Inuyasha fanfics seeing as I don't read Inuyasha fanfiction that often anyway. I wanted to try and write something that expressed how I feel right now. I'm not sure if it does but it did help in wasting some time before I had to write a research paper due tomorrow. Sucks! But anyway, I hope you enjoy, if there is anyone actually reading this, heh. Please review! Let me know you're out there, even if it's just one word.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the 3- disk box set and a Kyou keychain, does that set things straight? If not, I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET or any of it's characters. Small print at the bottom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Abomination!"  
  
"Oh that poor woman. I feel so sorry for her."  
  
"I thought it was just a rumor, a legend, but I actually saw it."  
  
"Lucky, I didn't even get a good glimpse. Did you know that I had a late second cousin that knew the one that came before this thing?"  
  
"Oh that's too bad."  
  
The two women gossiped back and forth their fervor a constant. As they continued to talk excitedly they moved farther and faster away from the house which continued to emanate screams of terror and pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take it away! Oh my gawd! Shit, what am I supposed to do now?!" The woman screamed to the ceiling of the main room. Sweat dripped slowly over her silky skin staining the large blue shirt that barely clung to her small frame. Her brown hair was a mess and her legs remained parted from the struggle that occurred only a few minutes before.  
  
The young family doctor stared at her, amazed she still had so much energy to scream like that. "Uh, Taki? Your son?" The doctor looked hesitantly at the disgruntled woman trying in vain to get her to hold her newborn child. "Here, you can hold him now."  
  
"NO, I will not, it'll stain me, curse me more than it already has! Take it away! THROW IT OUT!" The young woman screamed turning her head and shoving her hands against the blanket that held her first child.  
  
The doctor looked away sadly as the woman thrust her hands into her hair and wept. He still remembers the stories about the curse from when they were told to him as a child. 'But now, it all seems so real, so sad, how can a simple fairy tale turn into such a disastrous reality. It just doesn't seem fair'. The doctor looked down into the red eyes of the child in his arms. He shifted the baby in his hands quickly as he attempted to remove his long black bangs from their place in front of his eyes. Looking more closely at the child he saw nothing. Sure the red eyes and orange hair were a little odd but it was still such a good looking baby. 'Why would she reject something so beautiful?' The doctor asked himself as he realized something. 'The baby, he isn't crying, nor does he even look remotely sad. How could he know that he was being abandoned because of something he couldn't help? Would he cry if he knew? Doesn't his mothers incessant wailing bother him?'  
  
The orange haired baby continued to look straight into the man's dark eyes. "Ma'am if you don't mind I need to ask you some questions about your son. You know name, middle name-"  
  
"ERASE IT!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Do it! I know you can. Make it go away, stop all of this."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but what are you talking about?"  
  
"Erase my memories! Let me live a peaceful life away from here! Help me escape this hell- Please Hideki?" The end came out more of a whisper, for by now the woman was clinging to the front of the doctors white coat, tears in her eyes as she pleaded.  
  
"You what?! B-but what about your son? He needs a name . . . a home."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . god! There she is."  
  
"Wow, you're right, it's that woman. Yeah the one that never leaves her house."  
  
"Old Hermit! I heard that she isn't really a part of the family. An outsider who married in."  
  
"No that ain't true, I heard that too but I had enough sense to not believe such an obvious lie. Anyway, I heard she's nearing 85!"  
  
"I guess so but, damn, I wonder what she's doing outside now?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see."  
  
~*~  
  
"Um- Taki? A name? For your son." The timid doctor asked nicely to the weeping mess that had crumbled below him.  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"No, I don't think that would be a suitable name for such a fortunate child." A figure said from the shadows of a corner of the room.  
  
"Fortunate?! And just who do you think you are?" Taki spat at the shadow from her place on the ground.  
  
"Yes, very fortunate." The aged woman stepped out from her place in the dark and made her way toward those occupying the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm so-sorry ma'am but like I said to the others, only close family is allowed in here at the moment." Hideki said as he looked tiredly at the striking woman in front of him.  
  
The woman that stood before them was indeed a woman well into her eighties, who despite the fact that she had aged over the years was still very beautiful and looked as if she was half her age. She had her head tilted slightly up, showing her strong belief in her place above the young woman and doctor.  
  
"Oh, I am close family young man." The old woman said steadily her old smile wiped away from years of experience and loneliness. Pointing a finger at the woman on the ground, "this is my great- granddaughter. And this is my great-great- grandson." The woman said as she moved closer to the child wrapped tightly in the blue blanket.  
  
"Here." Hideki said sweetly as he handed the bundle over to the woman.  
  
"No! Don't give it to her! I don't even know her, she has no relation to me!"  
  
"I thought you didn't want him. . ." The woman looked sternly at the discontented girl below her then moved aside some of the blanket as to see the face of the newborn. "Oh!" The woman gasped at the sight and stared deeply into the child's eyes, those deep red meaningful eyes.  
  
"See even she knows he is unfit for life."  
  
The old woman finally broke her contact with the boy and looked sternly at the doctor as tears began to well in her eyes. The doctor nodded his head and grabbed the woman under her arms, dragging her to the next room over, struggling to pull her as the girl kicked and screamed.  
  
"So sullen, like Hatori. . . was." The woman spoke softly before looking back down into the baby's tiny face. "It's so sad how things turn out sometimes, isn't it?"  
  
Hideki returned only a few moments later, walking toward the woman he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. "Um, ma'am, are you alright?"  
  
Turning around she came face to face with the doctor. "I- I'm fine." She said, a tiny smile she hadn't known she was able to make appeared as she wiped away the tears that had escaped with the back of her hand.  
  
"Are you really related to Taki?" The young man looked at her speculatively as she nodded. "Just who are you?"  
  
"Kyou."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The boys name. . . It's Kyou. And I'm taking him home. If the mother has any objections, which I'm sure she won't, the town knows where to find their "old hermit".  
  
Hideki watched her leave, the arm of the baby hanging out of the blue blanket slightly, just enough for the doctor to get a glimpse of the beaded bracelet double looped around it.  
  
The woman walked out and continued down the road to her own house never taking her eyes off those of the child in her hands.  
  
'How can you look so much like Kyou? How is it that you remind me of him so much. That look. Oh, those eyes.' Another tear rolled down her only slightly wrinkled cheek as a small smile formed on her lips. The baby smiled as he looked up at his old relative making her sigh. "You truly are a blessing."  
  
The woman turned sharply and walked faster as to reach her approaching house quicker. As she entered and shut the door behind her she could do nothing but sigh again before stumbling to the middle of the floor and collapsing to her knees weeping.  
  
"I never thought it would be this hard." She said as she looked at the baby. "You look so much like him, even more so than my own daughter." The baby boy just continued to stare and smile sweetly at her. "Oh! My apologies, I never introduced myself. I'm Tohru Sohma, your great- great- grandmother." At that he looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled a huge smile that reminded her of herself as a young girl.  
  
So, in turn she smiled back, not the dazed smile that she had so long ago, but a better one. One with the wisdom and pain of life, as well as the happiness and fullness of one completed.  
  
~*~  
  
Things:  
  
Now if you're still wondering when exactly this does take place, here it is. Tohru actually is 85, most everyone from the original cast is dead and she is living alone and has been for a long time especially since her husband Kyou died.  
  
Oh and this also takes place on the Sohma estate outside of the main house, a place where many members of the family live. It's like a small town of Sohma's (creepy). Tohru was forced to move there after Kyou and the rest of the crew died. Obviously I made up place, unless there's something I don't know.  
  
I loved writing the gossiping women. They were fun if not actually entertaining. Well, they were for me and really helped the continued process of writing this piece of crap.  
  
Oh and I feel that I need to mention that I wrote this before realizing what was in episode # about the one year anniversary of Tohru's mothers death. If you don't understand why I am saying this or have not seen this episode than don't read further, for it could give some things away. But really it was weird because I've watched that episode dozens of times and I just realized what Momiji's secret is, and I wrote this before I finally saw that. I still don't know how I missed it. It does kind of relate to this but it isn't where I got the idea. Sorry if this gave anything away to those of you that didn't know, but I did kinda warn you before.  
  
Finish: I know, kinda short. But hey, it helped me pass the time as I procrastinated and put off writing my paper. I hope it didn't make anyone too depressed (I mean it wasn't actually very sad at all) except for the fact that practically everyone from the series is dead and that Tohru is all alone. But that can be overlooked right? I hope you enjoyed it at least a little. Let me know, flames and criticism are fine by me.  
  
Now review your hearts out! Let me know you're there, and as I said before, even if it's just a word, it still helps me to see how many people have actually sat down to read my work. And that means a lot to me. Thanks. . .  
  
-Kelly 


End file.
